Seijun (RPer)
Seijun, also known by the online tag Zilong17 (or some shortened form thereof) as well as Tora, has been a roleplayer since he joined GameFAQs in 2006. Currently, he is a moderator of the Naruto RP on Chaos Order. 'History' GameFAQs, The First RP The very first RP Seijun ever took part in was a Legend of Dragoon RP set after a few years after the end of the game of the same title. Seijun was a bit naive back then, using a character plainly named "Blade," who served as an anti-hero and wielded the Dark Dragoon Spirit, using a twin-bladed weapon and a long sword. Seijun owes a great debt to a user named Atarag, who was the first person to reach out to Seijun, then going by Zilong17, both in the RP and outside of it. Atarag is the person Seijun credits with teaching him how to RP and setting him on the right road. To Seijun's great regret, he has not spoken with Atarag since the end of the LoD RP GameFAQs, Cutting His Teeth As the LoD RP died, Seijun moved to the Smackdown vs. Raw! Social board on gamefaqs, and found a multitude of various wrestling RPs called "seasons," in which users created their own wrester, RPed as if wrestlers on a show, and assigned people (usually the RP's founder and his helpers) wrote out the matches. Seijun made many close friends who continued Atarag's instruction, namely the users gigahutzman, Mega_Junk_Soul, MistahChiggy, Mathew1986, and various others considered good friends of Seijun. He has not spoken with most of them since the end of the season spree, but they remain the founders of Seijun's RPing ability. GameFAQs, Naruto RP Seijun appeared on the Naruto Board as it was just beginning to be organized as an actual story. After a few weeks of messing around as his "Zilong" account, Seijun submitted one of the very first OCs, Tora Kage, and debuted in the RP as a member of Shino's Shiranui organization. Both before and after the retcon, Seijun's character played a significant role, and it was during this period that the groundwork for most of his OOC relationships, especially that with the Zaku RPer, was laid down. When topics began to be slashed by GameFAQs moderators, Seijun promply followed the move. Chaos Order Presently, Seijun actively roleplays on the forum, hosting a very large amount of characters and being very active in the SB. His primary characters are of course Seijun Togiretogire, Sosuke Aizen, Minato Namikaze, Sabaku no Gaara, Kabuto Yakushi, and Weiss the Immaculate. Personality Seijun tries his best to remain polite, almost diplomatic. He professes to have no sense of humor, but in truth it's actually just very, very dry. He does not get angry easily, but apparently is quite intimidating when he does, if the reactions of various RPers are to be believed; this has been referred to as a "snap" by most of the RPing community. Generally patient and willing to negotiate in things such as approving stats or summons, Seijun has very little patience when it comes to the basics or those who can't back up what they say. RPer Relationships Zaku Seijun' best friend on the site, maybe even the internet as a whole, since Day 1 of his Naruto RP days, Zaku was a key player in Seijun/Tora's story. It wasn't until Zaku got Sei's AIM from his GameFAQs page that the friendship really took off. The two always tend to share RP plans, discuss random banter consistiently, and overall just plain talk a lot. At the time of the move, it was Zaku who made Seijun the site mod the moment he joined, due to their friendship. Kin Seijun's twin sister. The two are very close OOCly, but tend to keep their characters apart ICly due to having to share a computer. They constantly banter and tease each other with the rest of the community whenever the other is not around. Elyk Seijun intitially had a very strong dislike of Elyk due to his character sheet and constantly trying to push the rules of the RP; Elyk was the second person Seijun ever "snapped" at. However, once Elyk managed to shift gears and go with the flow of the rest of the RP, Seijun eventually came to tolerate, then be neutral, and finally actually like Elyk. The two now frequently speak on MSN and have multiple character plots with each other. Dae Seijun gets along very well with Dae, ICly and OOCly. To the amusement of both, they have a very large number of characters who are rivals or best friends with each other (Hihira Hyuuga/Naru Uzumaki, Natsu Dragonil/Gazille Reitfox, and Ichijoshiro Hageshii/Shin Tosuya are the most blatant examples) and they both tend to seek out the other for solid RPing, both socially and for battles. Seijun actually credits Dae for his recent shift in RPing style; Seijun has said he's trying to emulate Dae's own RPing patterns. Kyteno Seijun and Kyteno are not as close as the above relationships, but they've both expressed respect for the other. Seijun in particular enjoys RP battles with Kyteno's characters, likening them to playing chess. The greatest tie between the two is Aizen and Hiruma, the two main "villain" types of the respective RPers. Regaro Seijun and Regaro's main link is a mutal interest in the manga "Rurouni Kenshin." The two have several characters that interact with each other, and get along quite while in the SB. Yoruichi Ironically, Yoruichi is the one person on here Seijun has had almost no OOC interaction with. This is especially amusing to Seijun, as the two have multiple characters with links to each other (Seijun RPs Sosuke Aizen and Toshirou Hitsugaya of "Bleach," and Yoruichi is Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto, for example.) The most glaring is without question their characters of the same names, Seijun and Yoruichi; one of three married couples in the RP, the other two being Zaku/Kin and Minato/Kushina. Note: Anko/Zabuza were married PRC, so they could perhaps be included. Characters Canon Characters These characters are characters in the source material, Naruto, that Seijun uses. *Minato Namikaze *Sabaku no Gaara *Kabuto Yakushi *Orochimaru (Former) *Sakon *Ukon *Jiroubo (Former) Original Characters Seijun created these characters himself, and they play notable roles in the Naruto RP. *Seijun Togiretogire (AKA Tora Kage) *Awoi Fujoshi *Jin/Yukishiro Chitenbun *Akechi Sogekihei *Hihira Hyuuga *Zhao Zilong *Ichijoshiro Hageshii *Shirosora no Hitofuki Crossovers These are characters from various other series and worlds that have been adapted into the Naruto RP, and played by Seijun. *Sosuke Aizen *Uryuu Ishida *Toshirou Hitsugaya *Kaname Tousen (Former) *Cloud Strife *Weiss the Immaculate *ANUBIS *JEHUTY *Soujirou Seta *Anji Yukuzan *Fuji no Hagun *Sanosuke Sagara *Reiji the Crow *Hannya *Aoshi Shinomori *Hiko Seijuro XIII *Odama no Kamatari *Shelke the Transparent *Demon Eyes Kyo *Kyoshiro Mibu *Hishigi Other Characters Though not part of the Naruto RP world, Seijun uses these characters non-canonically. *Hwoarang Category:Male RPers